A Happy Ending
by squishy-gurl
Summary: “Will you marry me?” asked Artemis. What happens next? Find out. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 because i have no name for it

Chapter 1

This is my latest piece that I worked on. I hope u all like it. This one has more humor in it then the last one. It is kind of thepre-sequel to my other story "The last hope." So read that if you have time. Only this story may not connect with the last story. I don't know. I'm not finished with it yet anyways. im sorry this chapter is so short.The next one wil be longer.

Summery: "Will you marry me?" asked Artemis. What happens next? Find out. R&R!

My summery until I can think of a better one.

* * *

"Will you marry me?" asked Artemis. 

"No Artemis! I have told you many times that is not how you ask! You must sound like a gentlemen!" said Butler. "More tone in your voice! You are not demanding her. You _are_ asking her."

Artemis sighed. "Why am I learning this Butler, if I have not even had a date?"

"In time, Artemis, in time. You are 13 now anyways." said Butler. "There are not many chances for you to lean this, you know. Now, let's try that again. From the top."

Juliet came in. "Sandwiches anyone?"

"Will you marry me?" Artemis said in front of Juliet. Juliet looked at him.

"How about a _knuckle_ sandwich for the young gentlemen?" She said.

Butler laughed. "Relax Juliet. He is only practicing."

"For what?" she asked. "When he is 90?"

"Now Juliet, you must give the boy a chance." Butler said.

"What's the point?" she said. "He'll probably be too old to remember by the time he gets a 'chance'."

"Juliet." Butler gave that evil look at Juliet.

"I'm sorry Artemis." Juliet rolled her eyes.

Butler sighed. These two needed to get along. "I need to go to Madam KO's tomorrow to refresh my training as a Butler. So Artemis, you are going out."

"Where?" he asked.

"You want me to baby-sit the brat?" she said.

"No…"said Butler. Juliet looked into his eyes.

"You are not talking about going on a date." She said. Butler smirked and nodded.

"This is insane Butler!" Artemis said.

"You expect your own little sister to go out with…him." she said.

"You two better, and don't think that you could just fool me by saying that you went because I'll be watching. You'll never know." Butler said.

"I guess I have no choice." Juliet said. "You owe me big."

Butler thought. "2 Tickets to the Grand Smack Down."

"But…I thought those were sold out!" Juliet said.

"I have my resources." said Butler handing the tickets to her.

"YES!" Juliet shouted. "2 TICKETS TO…" Juliet paused. "…_two_ tickets?" Butler smirked. "Not funny."

* * *

_LEP_

Artemis…Holly woke up by the call of Root. She quickly jumped up.

"Sleeping again are we?" Root said.

"You can't blame her because she's been working all night and day." said Foaly with a smile.

Holly finally realized where she was. She was in her desk at the LEP. "Sorry sir." She said.

"Hey babe." Chix said. "If you're sleepy you can play sleep over at my house."

"Not interested." She said.

"Captain, I think you better take him up on that idea." said Root.

"WHAT?!" said Holly.

"What's the matter, honey? Are you embarrassed? You shouldn't be. I think you look cute sleeping." Chix coaxed. Holly whacked him on the head. "Ow!" he said.

"Captain I think you should take a rest. You couldn't possibly in that wrecked apartment." Root said.

"But sir…"She said.

"Go to Chix house. Stay there until you are good and ready. That's an order." Root said.

"But…" Holly said.

"See you tomorrow captain." Root said. Holly sighed.

"Comm'on babe. I'll show you the way to my house." Chix said hoping to spend time with Holly.

"Chix, this is not _your_ day off. I'm sure Captain Short knows her way to your house." Root said. Holly nodded. It's true. She did. Chix always invited LEP officers to his house for dinner. She began walking.

* * *

REview plzz!!!!! lalilallila!!!!! review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review 

**Are you convinced?**


	2. Chapter 2 because i have no name for it

Chapter thing 2

Yes! Finally chapter 2!! i try not to do big clift hangers soo.....hahahahahaha. thanks for the reviews and **no**, holly is **not** going getting raped by Chix. Here it goes!!!!!

Disclamier: _( what the heck is this thing suposed to say?) _Uhh.....these are not my charecters??? i have no idea.

* * *

A blurry figure stood in the distance. 

"Holly." said Artemis

"Hi." It said with what seemed to be a smile on her face.

His brain thought. 'Who is Holly?'

"Don't you remember me?" said the figure.

"No…" He said. "No…"

"WAKE UP FOWL!" Shouted a voice.

Artemis woke up. It was Juliet banging on the door.

"Hurry up and get dressed! Butler left us a list of things for us to do! Hurry up!"

Artemis got up stumbly (I don't know if that's a word). His brain hurt. One word remained in his head. Holly. He got dressed and went for the breakfast table for some scrambled eggs. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth. Then he got in Juliet's car.

"Hey hurry up next time." Then stepped on the gas peddle almost sending Artemis flying into the front window. He quickly buckled up.

"You do realize that we are going over speed." He said.

"What are you? The new sheriff in town?" she asked. Artemis opened his moth to say something but he decided that it would be best not to. She stopped at the front of the dome.

"We are here!" She said.

"I thought this was sold out." he asked looking at all the parking spaces.

"We are just here early so we can get a space. We are going into that mall until the game starts."

"Oh." He said. The walked over to the mall. He remembered reading about them. Juliet stopped at the doorway to look at him from top to bottom. "It's there something wrong?"

"You are not going in there with me looking like _that_." she said. She looked inside and saw a Nike town. "We are giving you an extreme makeover." She smiled.

Artemis shook his head. "Oh no."

* * *

Chix's house 

Holly unpacked her things on the couch. She knew she had to stay here because she could barley get any sleep in her apartment. There was only one bed and there was no way that they were _sharing. _She saw the computer sitting on the desk in his room. 'Might as well have some fun' she thought. She turned on the computer and signed on. There was someone who was sending Chix something. It was Foaly.

High-tech pony: Hi Holly.

The Chixman: Hey.

High-tech pony: You miss him don't you?

The Chixman: Missed who?

High-tech pony: You know, Artemis.

The Chixman: No…

High-tech pony: Don't deny. I heard you saying his name in your sleep.

The Chixman: How did you…? -sigh- fine.

High-tech pony: Hey, I miss him too. No one gets my jokes since.

The Chixman: Yeah…I guess…

High-tech pony: Don't worry, you'll see him again.

Holly's eyes widened. She stared at the screen. There was no way…was there? Could it really happen again?

* * *

He came out with new shoes, pants sagging, a huge t-shirt, and his hair spiked. 

"Better." Juliet smiled. "That took up a lot of time, especially with you refusing to where the hat."

"But the hat was…" Artemis said.

"Anyways, lets go, it'll be about time when we get thru the long line." She said. Artemis sighed. "Now remembered what I told you to say." Juliet said as they walked to the Dome. "What were those words again?"

Artemis sighed. "Homie, dog, wassup? I'm cool."

"No, no, no!" she said. "More, attitude. Tough face." She said. "Like this."

Artemis laughed. 'She looks like a troll.' He thought. Then he wondered. 'What's a troll?' He thought really hard.

"Yes!" Juliet said. "That's the expression I want to see!" Artemis sighed.

They stood in the long line waiting for their turn. It finally got to them.

"Tickets." said the Jumper. Juliet nodded and digged in her pockets. Her face dropped the happy expression.

"T-th-they must have dropped." She looked at Artemis. "You…when you kept fiddling I must have dropped it." Artemis stared at her.

"No ticket, no entry. Now move aside kid." The jumper said.

* * *

very short. sorry. i'll try to do longer but i am on a writers block and my brain wont work. so sorry. but REVIEW! better? lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala.

ok. i take a vow that from now on i willnot write wierd aurthor's note anymore. i will be a normal person and go on in life. I AM SO HYPER!!!!! sorry.


	3. Chapter 3 because i have no name for it

Chapter 3

Thankx for da review

Disclaimer: i do not own Eoin colfer or any charecters execpt for the host in the tuxedo....thats all....

Hi! This the the 3rd thing!!! took a long time huh???? i knoe it did. so sowwie. so... here it goes!!! its short.....i knoe. but itll be longer next time.....i think. so read it. plz. hahahahahahahahaha.

* * *

Juliet got mad. No one, no one was allowed to call her a 'kid'. She grabbed his collar and lifted him in the air. "Listen. I said I dropped my tickets." The jumper rose his hands and Juliet let him down. "Let's go Artemis." He quietly followed.

They finally got to their seats in time for the game. Finally the announcer said "Welcome all you people out there! Are you ready for some smack?!" There was a cheer from the audience. "After the show, is going to be a lucky contestant who is going to fight against the champion!"

"That's going to be moi." said Juliet rubbing her hands together. Artemis looked at her.

"And now I'm going to introduce you to the Smack down pre-champions!! In this corner! The all time famous head choker, Muscle man!" said the speaker. The crowd cheered. "And in this corner, the big time smash hit, The Tamer!". The crowd roared again.

"I don't get it," said Artemis. Their names are really inaccurate. There is no such thing as…"

Juliet cut him off. "Oh Artemis, just enjoy yourself for once."

"And so they will fight after this short commercial break for our TV viewers, and time for you to fill up for the Smack!" said the speaker.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom Ok? It's right behind me, see it? I'll be back. Don't hurt yourself." Juliet said. Artemis nodded. The bathroom was just about 10 rows back. It's not like he was going to the bathroom with her or wait outside the door like a little kid. Juliet got up and left.

"You can come out now Butler." Artemis said.

Butler came out from behind his newspaper in the seat next to them. "Artemis, Artemis. I could never keep a secret away from you, my friend."

Artemis smiled. He didn't want to say anything because Juliet was already back. She couldn't take long because she had to keep an eye on her principle. That's when a camera man came in front of Artemis's face.

"Hello little boy, I see you wearing the Grand-Smack down shirt. How do you feel?" the man in the tuxedo said. He was on all the channels, all the TVs in the dome.

He did not know what to say for the first time. "Uh…" he said. Juliet smacked herself on the forehead. She could not believe that he had the best of luck ever and still ruins it.

"We are having so much fun! Me and my…uh…" she paused. She could not think of anything to relate him to her. Not brother, too horrible. Not friend, too weird. "…uh….Boyfriend." She could not believe she just said that. But she forced a smile on her face.

* * *

Holly could not believe it. She quickly typed back.

The Chixman: What?!!

High-tech pony: Yup. Here I'll send you the video. Click me.

Holly clicked it.

The Chixman: _Connecting…Please Wait…_

* * *

The camera man still had that happy look. The camera was now on him. He noticed that from the big screen TV behind the tuxedo man. He tried to think of the right thing to say. "…uh…yeah, hommie dog. It's crakin' here." He said trying the 'tough look' Juliet showed him.

"What a nice couple. Now back to the game fans!" the man said. He walked away. Juliet and Artemis too a sigh of relief.

"…Boyfriend?" Artemis asked.

"You try thinking of something!" said Juliet.

Artemis throughout the whole match said complaints like 'That was fake.' Or 'If he hates him so much, why doesn't he just kill him?' but Juliet didn't mind. She either ignored him or said 'shut up' from time to time. Finally it was the end. Time for the "Lucky kid" who gets picked.

* * *

Review. i know its very predictable. but there might be a twist!!! muhahahahahaha!!!!! 


End file.
